not really what i had in mind
by Omega Wolf 1999
Summary: it was just suppose to be a simple trip
1. Chapter 1

"I was in the back seat of the impala headed for a vacation with my mom and a small group of people who had just been lumped together by buses when I felt something off.  
"Pull over dean pull over NOW!" I yelled and dean whipped the impala over onto the dirt road and started to pull over.

"What the hell Natalie?" Sam asked with a glare.

"No time get out of the car and into the woods I'll meet you at the first clearing you come to headed north whatever you do don't let anyone see you!" Dean turned around in the seat and fixed me with a glare.

"Like hell! I'm not leaving you in the middle of the woods and like I'm going to leave my baby in an unknown situation!" I fixed him with a glare.

"Dean you will get out of this car and do as I say! I will make sure that the car makes it out without a scratch now go!" Sam got out and started to head off into the woods which caused dean to sigh and go after him.

"One scratch and you are dead you hear me!" he yelled over his shoulder before he disappeared into the trees. I sighed 'Finally' I closed my eyes and focused on our group of people we had been with and called them to me. In a brilliant flash of light my mother along with a small, crying baby appeared both laying on the ground along with several others. I picked up the babe and it stopped crying and looked up at me from underneath its little blue hat. I smiled a little boy then. Well until his mother is found he would be under my wing of protection. I turned and shook the others and my mom awake before waving my hand causing a map to appear. I handed it to my mom.

"Okay here is where we are I am sending you all here" I said pointing to a large clearing on the edge of the map.

"When you get there I want you all to listen to my mother there is someone after us and until I know more I want to stay hidden and stay safe. Everyone grab onto each other." They did as I asked and soon found themselves out of the area. I turned to the impala and shifted the childish into one arm. before popping the trunk I grabbed a back pack out and emptied it placing the child in it. I slung it over my front before loading up on every weapon I could the trunk shut I grabbed my purse out of the back seat before I focused on the car it slowly shrank turning silver before it became a necklace that looked similar to a dog tag. I slung it around my neck and looked up the the sky I slowly started to rise off the ground and I saw some people through the trees coming from the road. I quickly made myself shoot up into the air causing the child to start to cry I held the baby through the bag and started to shush him quietly. I drifted up to the top of a tree to where I was sitting on the branch. I waited quietly for the people to enter the clearing as I could hear them laughing and shouting to each other. "So do you think - will hunt them all this time or just the people that where in that first car?" One of them asked. I gritted my teeth if this was some most dangerous game shit I was going to just start killing them before they got anymore of the group.

"I don't know but I'm blaming you if he gets pissed over us killing that couple In the convertible... Why do you think the baby disappeared?" The guy shrugged.

"Like I care I bet it just crawled away while you weren't looking." That was it these guys need to go down I I reached in my purse and pulled out a gun with a silencer on it and shot both guys in the head before I flew down and searched their body's. One guy had a key ring on him and the other had a transmission radio on him I put both in my purse before I flew back up into the air and started my way north careful of the sleeping child attached to my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

I landed in the clearing and immediately had two guns pointed at me.

"Whoa don't shoot it's just me. Oh and guys you should really find a better hiding spot then the trunk." I said gesturing to the assortment of weaponry littering my body.

"What? How did you?...I give up!" Dean yelled causing the baby to begin to cry.

"Natalie where did that baby come from?" Sam asked while Dean glared at me.

"One stop glaring at me like that I will explain as we walk there are already people on our tail." I started north. Sam pulled a gun and a couple knives out of their various spots on my body and stored them in his sheaths before following allowing for Dean to catch up.

"Okay you have allot of explaining to do first how where you flying?" He asked. I gave him a grin.

"That is easy I'm a speaker." I said as if it was the simplest thing in the world, bouncing the baby lightly in my arms.

"Okay now would you like to explain just what that is?" Dean said sarcastically. I turned and glared at him.

"It is a person who from birth was different. We can do things others can't with our minds. We use up to about 95% of our brain verses the average 10% that you guys use" Dean looked offended and opened his mouth to say something but I held up my hand for us to stop.

"Hold on guys I need to find something." I said before starting to dig in my purse. Dean continued to walk forward leading to him floating lightly above the ground in place I pulled a 5'6" Bo staff out of my purse causing Sam to take a step back. Dean let out an indignant yelp when he relied his feet where nowhere near the ground.

"Natalie I demand that you put me down!" Dean yelled. I glared at him not that he could see and slammed the end of the staff down near his feet making a bear trap clamp around the end dean quieted and stared at the trap just below where his foot would have landed. Dean's eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"now will you listen to me" I asked with an exasperated air. sam let out a breath and dean floated back to the ground behind us.

" now that that is settled we need to not leave tracks but is we just disappear than they will know something is afoot." i thought for a few seconds before i smiled.

"Θέλω να επιστρέψουν στην αληθινή μου μορφή." i stated drifting up slightly. a bright light surrounded me. blinding the brothers. asa i covered the babes eyes. i settled back on the ground

"My eyes are up here boys."


End file.
